Instituto de amores
by RominaDark5
Summary: Los bleyders que conocemos van a un instituto de hombres, donde alli conoceran a personas de las cuales se acaban enamorando.Varias parejas. AVISO: Este fic es yaoi si no te gusta no leas.
1. Primer dia de insti para Gingka

**AVISO: Le he pedido permiso a Kzy Ocura para hacer este fic, ya que se parece un poco al suyo que es nuestros bleyders en un internado? Como se parecía le pedí permiso os diré en lo que se le parece más o menos, primera: En vez de estar en un internado están en un instituto de hombres y segunda: Que es un fic yaoi.**

**Bueno después de estar unos días sin actualizar, he decidido hacer un nuevo fic yaoi, no sé porque me vinieron las ganas de hacerlo pero bueno, espero que disfruten de mi fic ^^**

"" **Esto se significa pensamiento.**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

* * *

Primer día, vemos a un montón de chicos mirando las listas y todos vestidos con un uniforme de marinero negro o azul oscuro, luego cada uno entra en su salón y hay les presentan a los profesores y a sus tutores, luego se van presentando uno por uno a los profesores, después le dan el horario de clases, les dicen que las clases comienzan a las ocho de la mañana y acaban a las dos de la tarde. Los alumnos no dicen nada, algunos miran por la ventana, otros miraban al tacho y otros intentaban hacer amigos, luego les pusieron a cada uno en el sitio donde se debían sentar, a los repetidores les dejaban atrás y a los nuevos delante. Luego llego el receso y los matones se estaban metiendo con un chico nuevo de cabellos rojizos y ojos miel.

-Vamos no seas así, dame todo el dinero que lleves-le dice un chico peli verde y de ojos azules al ojimiel.

-¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz!-les grito el ojimiel defendiéndose.

-Venga, si nos lo das no te haremos nada-le dice un chico alto que acompañaba al peli verde.

-Y que os parece la segunda opción os parto la cara y le dejáis en paz-le dice un chico alto, de pelo plateado, con un mechón rojo y unos ojos color ámbar increíbles.

-Kyoya, mejor vámonos no es bueno meterse con Ryuga-le dice el chico alto al peli verde que se llama Kyoya, el decide que era mejor que se fuesen y los dos se fueron de allí.

-¿Estas bien? Kyoya y Benkey solo se meten con los más débiles, aparte no tienen otra cosa que hacer, por cierto perdona mis modales me llamo Ryuga-le dice Ryuga al ojimiel.

-Yo soy Gingka Hagane gracias por ayudarme y si estoy bien-le dice Gingka a Ryuga mientras le sonríe.

-No tienes porque agradecer, bueno me tengo que ir adiós-le dice Ryuga a Gingka mientras se va.

-Espera por favor, eres la única persona a la que conozco y no se me da bien hacer amigos...-le dice Gingka a Ryuga y lo ultimo casi en susurro, mientras se sonroja un poco.

-Comprendo, bueno yo te puedo presentar a unos amigos míos, no sé si te caerán bien pero son buena gente sígueme y que conste que estoy siendo amable contigo porque eres nuevo-le dice Ryuga a Gingka guiándolo. Luego llegan a la cafetería donde vemos a dos niños pequeños, junto con un peli plata, un chico de cabellos negros con un mechón rojo y partes del pelo plateadas y a otro chico muy parecido a Ryuga.

-Ryuga, tardabas mucho-le dice uno de los niños a Ryuga.

-Lo siento Yu, bueno os presento a Gingka, los imbéciles de Kyoya y Benkey se estaban metiendo con él, Gingka estos son Tsubasa, Massamune, Yu, Kenta y Ryuto-le dice Ryuga a todos para luego sentarse en una silla y tomar un poco de bebida que le dio Tsubasa. Despues se acabo el receso y Gingka se dio cuenta de que se sentaba al lado de Ryuga.

-"Que me pasa me he puesto nervioso, no será que me he enamorado de el…"-pensó Gingka mientras miraba a Ryuga, sus miradas se cruzaron y Ryuga no le dijo nada, Gingka se ruborizo y le sonrió haciendo que Ryuga se ruborizase un poco y mirase a otro lado.

-"Que te pasa, ¿Te estás volviendo idiota o qué? A él de seguro ni le gusto ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien como yo? Ryuga mejor no pienses en que Gingka se enamoraría de ti aparte tienes novio, un novio que solo sabe maltratarme"-pensó Ryuga algo triste y luego suspiro. Al rato se acabaron las clases y Gingka se fue a su casa y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a llover así que corrió hasta llegar a su amada casa una vez entro, lo recibió su padre que no pudo ir a recogerlo por culpa del trabajo.

-¿Cómo te fueron las clases Gingka?-le pregunto su padre a Gingka sirviéndole la comida.

-Bueno, unos matones se metieron conmigo y un chico vino a ayudarme, luego nos hicimos amigos, el me presento a sus amigos y me di cuenta de que íbamos a la misma clase y nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro-le explica Gingka a su padre mientras come.

-Vaya un día casi perfecto, aparte gracias a que esos matones se metiesen contigo conociste a ese chico y a sus amigos-le dice el padre de Gingka a su hijo mientras le sonríe.

-Cierto, aparte, padre quiero decirte una cosa, creo que me enamore de ese chico-le dice Gingka a su padre dejándolo sorprendido…

***Con Ryuga***

Ryuga estaba con su novio que por culpa de el ya se había metido en una pelea de la cual salió muy golpeado y su novio ni lo ayudo, solo lo miro y se rio de él, para luego irse y dejarlo hay tirado. Ryuga se intento levantar y aparecieron Kyoya y Benkey para golpearle por lo que le había hecho en el instituto, ya que quedaron como unos cobardes…

* * *

**RominaDark5: Si no actualizo es por falta de inspiración, exámenes… lo siento trato de actualizar cuando puedo, les prometo que intentare tener el próximo capítulo pronto si el cansancio no me lo impide o la falta de tiempo ^^**


	2. Asi que Rago es su novio

**AVISO: Le he pedido permiso a Kzy Ocura para hacer este fic, ya que se parece un poco al suyo que es nuestros bleyders en un internado? Como se parecía le pedí permiso os diré en lo que se le parece más o menos, primera: En vez de estar en un internado están en un instituto de hombres y segunda: Que es un fic yaoi.**

"" **Esto se significa pensamiento.**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

* * *

Gingka estaba en el pasillo sentado al lado de la puerta de su aula, entonces aparece Ryuga con muchas vendas tirando la mochila al suelo y sentándose en el suelo detrás de el aparece un chico de cabellos largos y negros de ojos rojos, el se sentó al lado de Ryuga.

-Ayer me dejaste tirado Rago-le dice Ryuga al chico que tiene a su lado.

-Lo sé, tenía prisa, espero que no te importe que esta tarde vaya a tu casa con unos amigos-le dice Rago a Ryuga.

-Esta tarde tengo partido de tenis ¿Vendrás a verme?-le pregunta Ryuga a Rago.

-No puedo tengo cosas que hacer-le dice Rago a Ryuga muy serio.

-Siempre tienes cosas que hacer, no has venido a verme ni a un solo partido desde que empecé la temporada ¿Y tú te haces llamar mi novio?-le pregunta Ryuga a Rago yéndose de allí.

-¡Ryuga! Vuelve no te enfades-le dice Rago pero Ryuga ya se fue, Gingka solo miraba sorprendido y mejor no dice nada.

-"Así que Ryuga tiene novio, pero él no le hace caso vaya, ahora sí que me debo olvidar de el"-piensa Gingka apenado y Rago lo miraba fríamente.-¿Qué me miras?-le pregunta Gingka a Rago.

-Nada, creo que tu eres la persona que Ryuga defendió ayer ¿O me equivoco?-le pregunta Rago a Gingka que ya se puso nervioso.

-Si, el me defendió de Kyoya y Benkey que me querían robar el dinero-le responde Gingka a Rago.

-Es raro que Ryuga salve a alguien o lo ayude creo que le caíste bien, yo soy Rago su novio solo espero que nos llevemos bien tu y yo-le dice Rago a Gingka y sonríe maléficamente, luego vienen más alumnos y ya era la hora de entrar a clase, entonces Ryuga volvió a aparecer, el no estaba muy atento a la clase y el profesor lo hecho fuera de la clase por eso. Luego tocaba clase partida la mitad de la clase se fue a tecnología y la otra mitad a naturales, esa clase paso rápido y Ryuga no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, luego llego la tercera hora, la de educación física donde practicarían la resistencia.

-Bueno os quiero ver a todos estirando y calentando, luego correremos y por ultimo os daré unos formularios-les dice el profesor y todos le hacen caso el único que no hacía nada era Ryuga debido a sus heridas, una vez acabo la clase el profesor les dio los formularios y llego la hora del receso.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ryuga?-le pregunto Gingka a Tsubasa que hablaba con otra persona.

-Pues según he oído su novio le metió en una pelea y luego Kyoya y Benkey le dieron una paliza-le dice Tsubasa a Gingka.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Tsubasa?-le pregunta el otro chico a Tsubasa sádicamente.

-Este es Gingka es un amigo, Gingka este es Reiji-le dice Tsubasa presentándolos, luego oyen a unos alumnos decir que Ryuga se estaba peleando con Kyoya y Benkey, los tres fueron corriendo a detenerlos. Cuando llegaron vieron a Ryuga muy golpeado al igual que Kyoya, Benkey seguía intacto ya que no se quería meter en la pelea, al final vinieron los profesores para separarlos Gingka, no se creía que Rago solo mirase la pelea y no ayudase a Ryuga, ay que se suponía que eran novios. Despues Gingka junto con los demás fueron a hablar con Ryuga, pero el de casi los golpea por su enfado.

-Ryuga, sigo sin creerme que Rago no te ayude en nada-le dice Massamune a Ryuga y aparece Rago detrás de él.

-Massamune cállate antes de que seas tú el golpeado-le dice Rago a Massamune.

-¿Y tú que me vas a hacer si ni siquiera defiendes a Ryuga?-le pregunta Massamune a Rago, pero el pasa de Massamune y se sienta al lado de Ryuga.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta Rago a Ryuga, el no le responde.-Ryuga no pases de mi-le dice Rago a Ryuga.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si estoy bien, aunque me siento un desgraciado porque mi novio no es capaz de ayudarme aunque sea n poquito, pero tampoco es que necesitase tu ayuda-le dice Ryuga a Rago sarcásticamente.

-Ya estas enfadado otra vez, por la mañana paso lo mismo, sabes que no lo hago a propósito-le dice Rago a Ryuga.

-Lo haces para que no te expulsen otra vez-le dice Ryuga a Rago a punto de irse, pero Rago le coge del brazo y lo empuja hacia él, para abrazarlo de la cintura.

-No te enfades tonto-le dice Rago a Ryuga, mientras él se intenta separar.

-Suéltame-le dice Ryuga a Rago fríamente.

-No quiero-le responde Rago acercándose al rostro de Ryuga dispuesto a besarlo.

-¡Suéltame tu y yo hemos acabado apartir de ahora!-le grita Ryuga a Rago y consigue soltarse, para irse de allí, dejando a Rago sorprendido, no solo dejo a Rago sorprendido si no a los demás también. Se acabo el receso y todos fueron a sus aulas, Ryuga no estaba en la clase algo que era un poco preocupante.

-"Creo que en verdad le dolio decirle eso a Rago"-pensó Gingka algo triste y noto que Rago lo miraba, haciendo que se pusiese nervioso. Despues de unas horas todos salieron para volver a casa, pero alguien cogió a Gingka y se lo llevo medio inconsciente al gimnasio en la parte de las duchas. Ryo esperaba a Gingka y al ver que tardaba decidió preguntar a algún alumno de primero, como Gingka le había descrito como era Ryuga, al ver a un chico parecido al de la descripción le pregunto.

-¿Eres Ryuga?-le pregunto Ryo al chico.

-Si ¿Usted quién es?-le pregunto Ryuga algo sorprendido ya que no lo conocía y sabia su nombre.

-Soy Ryo Hagane el padre de Gingka, veras mi hijo está tardando mucho ¿Sabes donde esta?-le pegunta Ryo a Ryuga con preocupación. Entonces Reiji que los escucho dio un poco de información.

-Bueno, no he visto ni a Gingka, ni a Rago, ni a Kyoya y Benkey salir, así que de seguro está con ellos-le dice Reiji y Ryuga al oír eso sale corriendo otra vez dirección al instituto dejando a Ryo y Reiji algo confusos.

-Gingka vamos a divertirnos un ratito-le dice una voz misteriosa a Gingka acorralándolo contra una pared…

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno les dejo con la duda de que le pasara a Gingka XD Me gusta dejarlos con la duda, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo gracias **Kzy Ocura **y **S. Hisaki Raiden **por sus reviews les estoy muy agradecida y espero que también os haya gustado el capitulo ^^


	3. Gingka, ¿Estas bien?

**AVISO: Le he pedido permiso a Kzy Ocura para hacer este fic, ya que se parece un poco al suyo que es nuestros bleyders en un internado? Como se parecía le pedí permiso os diré en lo que se le parece más o menos, primera: En vez de estar en un internado están en un instituto de hombres y segunda: Que es un fic yaoi.**

"" **Esto se significa pensamiento.**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

**Ryuga's poov**

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, necesitaba llegar, pensé que lo más probable es que estuviesen en los vestuarios del gimnasio, que estaba al final del instituto, empecé a jadear, el cansancio estaba pudiendo conmigo.

-"Esto no me puede estar pasando"-pensé mientras seguía corriendo

**Normal poov**

A Gingka se le caían las lagrimas, estaba indefenso, esa persona podía con él y era más grande que él, esa persona en este momento le estaba dando unas feroces embestidas y empujaba a Gingka contra la pared, por cada embestida, Gingka pedía a gritos que se detuviese. Pero esa persona no se iba a detener y Gingka sabía que nadie lo iba a salvar, aparte otras dos personas lo miraban y se reían de él, Gingka seguía llorando, al final esa persona se separo de él, esa persona estaba sudando y cansado.

**Rago`s poov**

Estaba cansado, la verdad me gustaba ver a Gingka así de arruinado y que nadie haya podido salvarlo. Me senté en un banco respire tranquilamente, mientras Kyoya me daba una botella de agua, yo la cogí y bebí de ella, estaba tan cansado que me la acabe en un segundo. No te la mirada de Kyoya sobre mí.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunto el negó con la cabeza. No te que Benkey estaba algo extraño, parecía enfadado, suspire, la mirada de Kyoya me puso nervioso.

-No sé porque pero me gustan tus ojos rojos-me dice Kyoya casi en susurro.

-Lo sé, de seguro Ryuga está corriendo para llegar hasta aquí-le digo a Kyoya se que el está a mi lado y me está poniendo nervioso, luego me levanto y me pongo la ropa, veo que Gingka no se mueve, pero estaba llorando en silencio.

**Normal poov**

Ryuga seguía corriendo y en su mente se preguntaba porque el gimnasio estaba tan lejos, Rago, junto con Kyoya y Benkey salieron de allí dejando solo a Gingka, como ellos salieron por la puerta trasera Ryuga no los vio, así que Ryuga entro y vio que los vestuarios estaban abiertos, corrió y una vez entro vio a Gingka en un pequeño rincón asustado y llorando, al llegar Ryuga lo abrazo Gingka grito pensando que era Rago.

-Gingka cálmate soy yo, soy Ryuga-le dice Ryuga tratando de calmarlo.

-Ryuga…-susurra Gingka entre lágrimas y acepta el abrazo llorando desesperadamente.

-Cálmate, ya paso todo-le dice Ryuga acariciándole el cabello, tratando de calmarlo de cualquier manera.

-Fue horrible, ese maldito se aprovechó de mí, yo estaba indefenso-

-Cálmate, ya se fue y ya estas a salvo aparte tu padre te está esperando afuera, así que mejor ponte la ropa y salgamos de aquí-le dice Ryuga un poco rojo al ver que Gingka estaba completamente desnudo.

-Si, claro-le dice Gingka rojo, Ryuga le quita las lágrimas y sale del vestuario para esperar a Gingka en la puerta. Al rato sale Gingka algo dolorido, Ryuga al verlo decide tomarlo en brazos Gingka se sorprende ante eso, pero solo se deja cargar, al rato llegan donde esta Ryo, que estaba muy preocupado y apunto de regañar a Gingka, pero Ryuga calmo a Ryo para que no le regañase y le explico todo lo que había pasado. Ryo pensó que estaría bien que Ryuga les acompañase a casa, pero Ryuga se negó ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Paso un día y Ryo decidió que Gingka no fuese al instituto, pero ese día que no fue Gingka paso algo terrible…

**Ryuga`s poov**

Caminaba tranquilamente junto con Tsubasa y Kenta, lo raro es que hoy por aluna razón estaba sonriendo a lo mejor era porque mi amistad con Gingka a crecido un poco más. Solté una pequeña risa, los tres nos detuvimos vimos una casa en llamas una mujer gritaba su hijo estaba ahí adentro, decidí entrar para salvarlo, Tsubasa y Kenta trataron de detenerme, pero no iba a permitir que una pobre criatura muriese en un incendio. Al entrar le oía llorar me tape con mi brazo la boca y la nariz, tratando de no respirar humo, subí dos pisos allí estaba, cuando me acerque a el niño me cayo una biga de madera encima, el fuego me quemaba, me conseguí quitar la biga de encima, cogí al niño en brazos, en la salida me queme varias partes del cuerpo entre ellas la cara, los brazos y las piernas, mientras intentaba salir justo en la salida cayo otra biga, el niño pudo salir, le grite que saliese de la casa, suspire me faltaban las fuerzas, volví a suspirar y intente quitarme la biga de encima, la pude apartar un poco para poder salir, salí poco a poco, cuando estaba fuera de la casa, Tsubasa y Kenta estaban muy preocupados a decir verdad salí arrastrándome por el suelo, vi a Rago friéndose de mí en una esquina junto con Kyoya, al final no aguante más me desmaye…

**Gingka`s poov**

Recibí una llamada de Tsubasa, me conto que Ryuga estaba ingresado en el hospital, el estaba muy grave empecé a llorar, mi padre me tenía prohibido salir de casa y menos si él estaba trabajando, Ryuga lo siento te estoy fallando, me preocupa tu estado pero no puedo ni siquiera ir a verte y lo peor es que no te pude salvar como tu intentaste salvarme a mi…

* * *

**RominaDark5: **Lo siento por la espera, estoy ocupada y mucho mas que se van acercando los exámenes, si tengo que hacer exámenes para recuperar materias o.O Bueno aquí les dejo la conti en la cual ocurren dos cosas malas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a Kzy Ocura y Raiden por sus reviews.


	4. En el hospital surgio el amor

**AVISO: Le he pedido permiso a Kzy Ocura para hacer este fic, ya que se parece un poco al suyo que es nuestros bleyders en un internado? Como se parecía le pedí permiso os diré en lo que se le parece más o menos, primera: En vez de estar en un internado están en un instituto de hombres y segunda: Que es un fic yaoi.**

"" **Esto se significa pensamiento.**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Ryuga's poov

Sentía que ni siquiera quería vivir, abrí los ojos, vi a Tsubasa y Kenta, no sabía en donde estaba, pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importo fue el no ver a la persona que en estos instantes quería ver.

-Gingka…-susurre cerré los ojos, respire hondo y expulse el aire que había cogido, en unos instantes me imagine muerto y nadie a mi lado, la vida ya no tiene sentido para mí y no sé porque pienso esto, volví a abrir los ojos, Tsubasa y Kenta estaban preocupados.- ¿Dónde está Gingka?-pregunte con esfuerzo Tsubasa bajo la mirada.

-No ha venido, le avise de tu estado pero sigue sin venir-me dice Tsubasa triste, mi mirada bajo, no me creía eso, Gingka de seguro estaba allí tenía que estar aquí a mi lado, le tengo que decir algo importante.

-Quiero verle-susurre levantándome muy dolorido.

-Ryuga, no te muevas estas muy mal, ya verás como Gingka vendrá-me dice Kenta le mire con una mirada apagada.

-Ryuga, confía en Gingka de seguro vendrá, confía en él-me dice Tsubasa obligándome a tumbarme decidí confiar en las palabras de Tsubasa, me tumbe y espere…

**Normal poov**

Eran las once y media de la noche, Ryo acababa de llegar a su casa, se dirigió al salón y vio a Gingka llorando sentado en el sofá.

-Gingka ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Ryo preocupado a su hijo.

-Padre, tenemos que ir al hospital, Ryuga está allí hospitalizado-le dijo Gingka con esfuerzo, ya que las lagrimas apenas le dejaban hablar, Ryo suspiro y ambos se fueron al hospital, una vez llegaron buscaron la habitación de Ryuga cuando llegaron vieron que Ryuga tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, a su lado Kenta y Tsubasa dormidos. Gingka al verle corrió a su lado Ryuga se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

-Creí que nunca vendrías…-le susurra Ryuga a Gingka casi sin fuerzas.

-Lo siento si tarde tanto, Ryuga, lo siento por haberte dejado solo y no haber podido estar a tu lado, cuando más me necesitabas-le dice Gingka a Ryuga empezando a llorar, Ryuga le quita las lagrimas, mientras Gingka seguía llorando, Ryo decidió dejar a Gingka al lado de Ryuga, así que se fue de allí dejando a Gingka junto con la persona a la que mas amaba.

-No tienes porque perdonarte…-

-Ryuga, es que tú, no te mereces esto.-

-No te creas, me merezco esto y mucho mas, lo único que le pido a Dios es no perderte…-le susurra Ryuga al oído a Gingka, el pelirrojo se sorprende y se pone tan rojo como sus cabellos. Ryuga suelta una pequeña sonrisa, luego mira a los ojos a Gingka y nota su sonrojo haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunta Gingka aun rojo y nervioso.

-De que te pusiste rojo por lo que dije.-

-Ryuga…yo tengo que decirte al…-le dice Gingka a Ryuga, pero no logra acabar la frase ya que Ryuga puso sus labios sobre los suyos, Gingka sorprendido acepta ese caluroso beso. Despues de un rato ambos se separaron por falta de aire, los dos se sonrojaron levemente y Ryuga miro al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras Gingka no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento…-susurro Ryuga rojo como tomate.

-No tienes porque perdonarte-

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-

-Bueno, tu…tu…me gustas Ryuga, desde el primer día que te conocí…-susurra Gingka dejando sorprendido a Ryuga.

-Gingka ¿Lo dices enserio?-le pregunta Ryuga, asegurándose de que no fuese un sueño.

-S-si, ya no me preguntes mas, lo digo enserio me gustas y quisiera que fueras mi pareja-le dice Gingka a Ryuga con esfuerzo y mas rojo que antes.

-Por favor, decidme que es un sueño…-susurra Ryuga mirando el techo y se hace daño para ver si no es un sueño.-Vale no es un sueño, claro que seré tu pareja-

-Gracias Ryuga-le dice Gingka abrazando a Ryuga y no se da cuenta de que lo está ahorcando.

-Gingka…me…estas…ahorcando-le dice Ryuga a Gingka con mucho esfuerzo y Gingka se separa rápidamente de él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-empezó a disculparse Gingka, mientras a Ryuga le cae una gota de sudor por la cabeza estilo anime. De repente entra Ryuto en la habitación y se abalanza sobre Ryuga.

-¡Hermano! Me tenias muy preocupado perdona si no pude venir antes-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga encima de él y abrazándolo.

-Ryuto, quítate de encima de mí

-¡Encima que me preocupo por ti! Eres malo-le dice Ryuto quitándose de encima de Ryuga, mientras Gingka estaba callado mirando la escena de los dos hermanos. Ryuga ve que Gingka solo los mira y que Ryuto despertó a Tsubasa y Kenta.

-Ryuto, deberías respetar las horas de sueño de los demás-le dice Tsubasa a Ryuto enfadado ya que lo despertó.

-Anda pero si estabais aquí me alegra que mi hermano no esté tan solo como parece-le dice Ryuto a Tsubasa, Kenta y Gingka que los acababa de ver.

-Ryuto, tu tan descuidado como siempre a la próxima fíjate más-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto mirándolo con cara de enfado.

-No te enfades Ryuga, aparte ya sabes cómo soy-

-Y pensar que hace unas horas pedí estar muerto…-susurra Ryuga poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, Gingka que lo oyó se preocupa un poco.

-¿Enserio pedias eso?-le pregunta Gingka preocupado y los demás prestan atención a la conversación.

-Si, es porque…Por favor me dejáis hablar a solas con Gingka-le dice Ryuga a los demás antes de hablar con Gingka, ellos solo hacen un poco de berrinche y salen de la habitación, luego cierran la puerta.-Bueno, lo pedía porque, no estabas a mi lado y pensé que no te importaba, en esos instantes solo quería verte y decirte que te amo-le dice Ryuga a Gingka algo rojo y mirando a la ventana, Gingka se sorprende al oír eso, luego ve que Ryuga está algo rojo.

-Entiendo, perdona si no pude venir antes, es que mi padre no me deja salir de casa cuando no está el, por eso espere a que viniese y me trajo hasta aquí-le explica Gingka a Ryuga y le sonríe, luego Gingka con algo de vergüenza le da un beso en la mejilla a Ryuga, el solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa. Luego Gingka le dice a los demás que entren, esa noche Gingka durmió al lado de Ryuga…

* * *

RominaDark5: ¡Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si al fin Ryuga y Gingka se declararon su amor XD Bueno si subí este capítulo es porque este mes es mi cumpleaños y estoy feliz y no sé porque XD Gracias Raiden por tu review y a Kzy Ocura que leyó el capitulo pero se le olvido dejar review o porque le dio pereza XD pero me dijo que le gusto ^^ y eso me alegra, buenos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo sayonara ^^


	5. Los celos de Ryuga y Rago

**AVISO: Le he pedido permiso a Kzy Ocura para hacer este fic, ya que se parece un poco al suyo que es nuestros bleyders en un internado? Como se parecía le pedí permiso os diré en lo que se le parece más o menos, primera: En vez de estar en un internado están en un instituto de hombres y segunda: Que es un fic yaoi.**

"" **Esto se significa pensamiento.**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Pasaron unas semanas y Ryuga volvió al instituto recuperado de sus quemaduras, aunque se le habían quedado algunas marcas de quemadura, pero eso no le importaba, Ryuga caminaba en dirección a la casa de Gingka para ir con el al instituto, se detuvo en frente de su puerta, entonces le envió un mensaje por el móvil ya que no quería llamar a la puerta y de repente salió Gingka corriendo de la casa, nada mas vio a Ryuga lo abrazo, eso Ryuga no se lo esperaba, por eso termino en el suelo derrumbado por el pelirrojo.

-Gingka, si vas a hacer eso avisa-le dice Ryuga a Gingka aun en el suelo con Gingka encima de el, era por la mañana pero algunas personas madrugadoras, pasaban por allí y se les quedaba viendo haciendo que Ryuga se muriese de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, es que me he emocionado cuando te he visto-le respondió Gingka sonriendo, Ryuga solo suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa a su amado pelirrojo, Gingka se quito de encima de Ryuga cuando se dio cuenta de la gente, haciendo que se pusiese un poco rojo.

-Bueno mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde-le dice Ryuga a Gingka, el solo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron los dos dirección al instituto, mientras tanto yendo también al instituto pero tramando algo malo, hablaban o mas bien discutían le harían a Gingka, ya que estuvo faltando unos días.

-Rago dudo que ese plan funcione-le dice Benkey a Rago mirándolo, Rago solo le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Cállate Benkey, o al próximo que matare será a ti, sabes que soy capaz, aparte ya sabes lo que paso la otra semana-le dice Rago a Benkey mirándolo fríamente, Benkey retrocedió un poco al recordar aquella escena.

***flashback***

Rago, Kyoya y Benkey caminaban por la calle tranquilamente era un sábado por la tarde, sobre las cuatro. Todo estaba callado y tranquilo, un chico medio borracho se choco con Rago, y le empezó a gritar, Rago debido al enfado en un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello y lo mato al instante, para luego irse de allí junto con Kyoya y Benkey.

***fin del flashback***

Benkey después de retroceder trago saliva con miedo y se callo, no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al instituto, una vez llegaron todos fueron a sus respectivas clases, a primera hora les tocaba gimnasia y Rago ya había planeado algo para hacerle daño a Gingka, ese dia les tocaba jugar a baloncesto, mientras que a Ryuga el profesor le hacia una clase especial de tenis para que ganase el campeonato a pesar de que recién se había sanado de sus heridas, lo malo es que esos días que estuvo en el hospital, perdió resistencia y la tenía que recuperar a base de entrenamientos más duros, mientras los demás calentaban y más de una vez Gingka se quedaba admirando a Ryuga y Tsubasa le tenía que decir que se concentrase en lo que hacia él. Rago miraba a Gingka y sonreía, ya había pensado un plan perfecto para hacerle algo. Luego el profesor los dividió en cuatro equipos y hizo una especie de mini campeonato, el equipo que ganase tendría la materia casi aprobada, a Rago le tocaba en otro equipo y no estaba con Gingka eso hizo que su plan saliese aun más perfecto, pero antes de empezar apareció un alumno nuevo que llegaba tarde. Su nombre era Helios, tenía unos ojos azules bastante llamativos y el pelo blanco, al profesor no le hizo gracia que llegase tarde pero le dejo jugar con los demás y lo puso en el equipo de Gingka, nadie le hablaba y mucho menos le pasaban el balón, Helios empezó a sentirse apartado hasta que le sorprendió que alguien le pasase el balón, Gingka le había pasado el balón con una sonrisa, Helios empezó a jugar y les ayudo a ganar el primer partido. El último partido era contra el equipo de Rago, Gingka sostenía el balón y intento tirar a canasta pero Rago "sin querer" le piso el pie haciendo que cállese muriéndose de dolor al suelo, Helios se acerco corriendo a él al igual que Ryuga. Helios saco de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja Gingka se asusto al verla.

-No temas, tu tobillo esta hinchado y una forma de rápida de quitar la hinchazón es haciendo un pequeño corte-le dice Helios a Gingka, para luego hacerle un pequeño corte y empezó a salir sangre, a los minutos el tobillo de Gingka ya no estaba tan hinchado como antes.

-Ryuga, lleva a Gingka a la enfermería para que le venden el tobillo-le ordeno el profesor a Ryuga, el hizo caso y tomo a Gingka en brazos para llevarlo hasta la enfermería, Ryuga caminaba sin decir nada.

-Estas muy callado-le dice Gingka a Ryuga mirando sus ojos ámbar, Ryuga soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Estoy pensativo-suspiro otra vez.-No es nada-añadió.

-Comprendo ¿En qué piensas?-

-En lo que te hizo Rago y en ese tal Helios se pega mucho a ti-

-Estas celoso ¿verdad?-

-No digas tonterías-le respondió cuando llegaron a la enfermería, allí le vendaron el tobillo a Gingka y le dijeron que llamase a su casa para ir al médico por si tenía algo grave.

Gingka suspiro y decidió llamar a su padre para que lo fuese a buscar, antes de irse se despidió de Ryuga dándole un cálido beso en los labios que Ryuga acepto sin dudar. Yuga acompaño a Gingka hasta que Ryo viniese a por él, luego vio como se fue y lanzo un suspiro, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era el cambio de clase, así que se fue corriendo al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa donde se encontró cara a cara con Rago que lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Cómo está tu amado Gingka?-le pregunto sonriente y confiado.

-No es de tu incumbencia, porque sé que lo hiciste a propósito-le dice Ryuga a Rago con frialdad y con ganas de pegarle, pero contuvo su ira, Ryuga empezó a cambiarse sin hacerle caso a Rago y vio que Helios se acerco a él.

-¿Cómo está el?-le pregunto Helios ya que no sabía cómo se llamaba Gingka, Ryuga lo miro, pero no lo miro fríamente si no que al ver la preocupación de Helios hacia Gingka, le miro con ternura.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por él es fuerte, lo sé, y se llama Gingka yo soy Ryuga-le dice Ryuga a Helios mirando con curiosidad sus ojos azules, solo conocía a una persona de ojos azules y no le caía bien.

-Yo soy Helios, me alegra saber que Gingka está bien-suspiro y miro a Ryuga, entonces puso ver varias quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo-¿Cómo te has hecho esas quemaduras?-le pregunto curioso.

-Un pequeño accidente, fue en un incendio trate de salvar a un niño-le respondió Ryuga poniéndose una camisa limpia. Helios se sorprendió al oír eso, luego él se cambio y salió. En la otra punta del vestuario, Rago junto con Kyoya y Benkey les habían visto y Rago no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

-Ni a mí me miraba con esa mirada tierna-susurro Rago enfadado, Kyoya y Benkey le oyeron y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo que Rago decía.

-¿Estas celoso?-le preguntaron los dos a la vez sorprendidos.

-¡No!-les grito Rago para salir del vestuario enfadado y dejar a Kyoya y Benkey sorprendidos.

La siguiente hora era la de naturales y todos estaban en el laboratorio, Rago se paso toda la clase admirando a Ryuga, aunque ya no fuesen pareja y le hubiese hecho un montón de malas pasadas, no podía evitar el sentir algo por él, si no hubiese sentido nada, nunca hubiesen si do pareja, Rago no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pesadez, pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez, mientras Tsubasa tenía a su lado a Helios y los dos se habían empezado a llevar bien ambos hablaban no mucho porque si no la profesora les regañaba, pero hablaban de vez en cuando y se consultaban las dudas como dos amigos.

-Tsubasa ¿Por qué Ryuga se preocupa tanto por Gingka?-le pregunto Helios a Tsubasa, el peli plata soltó un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que Helios tuviese un pequeño sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Tsubasa.

-Veras, Ryuga y Gingka son novios desde hace un tiempo es normal que Ryuga se preocupe tanto por el, Ryuga dice que no quiere ser como su ex novio, que es Rago, dice que Rago jamás se preocupo por él y Ryuga quiere que Gingka no piense lo mismo de el-le explico Tsubasa a Helios pensativo, Helios le sonrió.

-Comprendo, eso es bueno supongo que Gingka es un chico con suerte muy pocas personas encuentran a una pareja así-le respondió Helios a Tsubasa atendiendo a la explicación de la profesora.

-Yo creo que los dos son tal para cual, como las almas gemelas-le dice Tsubasa a Helios, el solo sonríe y susurra algo que nadie llego a oír…

* * *

RominaDark5: Y esto es lo que crean las canciones del estudio ghibli, adoro sus canciones para este capítulo me inspire en varias canciones aquí les dejo los nombres:

Arrietty´s theme

Howl moving castle theme

Spirit away theme

The princess mononoke theme

Son las canciones de mis películas favoritas del estudio ghibli, me inspire en ellas para hacer este fic que hace mucho que no actualizaba por la falta de inspiración y ahora los exámenes, estar en segundo de liceo no es fácil o como aquí la llaman la ESO bueno intentare actualizar este fic y intentare actualizar la escuela de monstruos final no se preocupen, lamento la espera y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Apartir del siguiente capitulo los personajes que tomaran mas protagonismo seran estos: Kyoya, Ryuga, Helios, Gingka y Rago.


	6. Kyoya en apuros

**************************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Kyoya caminaba tranquilamente era por la tarde y no iba ni con Rago ni con Benkey, les dijo como excusa que hoy no podía quedar ya que le habían castigado. Pero en realidad no era eso, necesitaba a Ryuga y supuso que estaría en la casa de Gingka, mas de una vez desde la llegada de Gingka, Rago le había mandado que lo espiase hasta su casa para saber todo sobre él, así que sabia donde se encontraba la casa del ojimiel, una vez llego a su casa llamo a la puerta y para sorpresa de él le abrió Gingka sonriente, pero se asusto al verle.

-Espera no vengo con malas intenciones-le dijo Kyoya tratando de calmarlo al ver su cara de miedo.

-¿A qué vienes?-le pregunto Gingka más tranquilo.

-Quiero saber si Ryuga está contigo-le dice Kyoya medio rojo, ya que no le importaba la vida de Ryuga, pero lo necesitaba y rápido.

-No está aquí, está en el campeonato de tenis, justo iba a ir con mi padre ahora ¿Vienes con nosotros?-le pregunto Gingka aun con una sonrisa.

-¿Piensas ir con el pie así?-le pregunto Kyoya mirando su pie que estaba vendado e iba con muletas.

-Es que no me perdería el campeonato de tenis por nada del mundo, aparte Ryuga se enfadaría-le respondió Gingka, luego suspiro y obligo a Kyoya a que entrase en su casa, luego le presentó a Ryo, pero no le dijo nada de lo que le había hecho Kyoya cosa que, sorprendió al peli verde. Luego los tres se fueron al partido de Ryuga donde por casualidad estaba Rago y Kyoya se escondió detrás de Gingka.

-Haz que no me vea Rago o me mata-le dice Kyoya a Gingka, él vio a Rago y comprendió de que a Kyoya le podría pasar algo malo, así que se fueron a un lugar donde Rago no les podría ver. En el campo allí estaba Ryuga, pensando en el partido y en que tenía que ganar, cuando vio a Rago de casi le baja la moral, pero una voz hizo que su ánimo volviese.

-¡Ryuga tu puedes se que ganaras el partido!-le grito Gingka a Ryuga el alzo la cabeza sorprendido y vio a Gingka, entonces le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en el partido. El partido fue rápido ya que Ryuga era mejor que su contrincante así que le gano con facilidad, Ryuga logro estar en la final que se disputaría el próximo dia, Ryuga fue corriendo a ver a Gingka pero se sorprendió al ver a Kyoya.

-¿Qué hace el contigo?-le pregunto Ryuga a Gingka muy serio

-Cálmate Ryuga, Kyoya quería hablar contigo y decidí traerle, aparte nos llevamos bien-le respondió Gingka acariciándole el rostro a Ryuga, el suspiro y miro a Kyoya con desconfianza.

-Veras Ryuga, tengo que hablar contigo a solas, claro si no le molesta a Gingka-le dice Kyoya a Ryuga mirándolo a los ojos, Ryuga suspiro otra vez y miro a Gingka.

-Está bien, pero no tarden mucho-le dice Gingka a los dos y Ryuga le da un beso en la mejilla a Gingka para ir a hablar a solas con Kyoya.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Ryuga a Kyoya siendo muy directo.

-Veras Ryuga, necesito de tu consejo, ya que tu conquistaste el corazón frio de Rago, yo se que amo a Rago, pero él sigue sintiendo algo por ti y quiero saber cómo hiciste para conquistarle-le explico Kyoya dejando a Ryuga sorprendido.

-Si siente todavía algo por mí no lo ha demostrado, para conquistar a Rago, parece un chico duro pero por dentro es un blandengue, escúchame haz que solo tú seas sus ojos, hazle alabos, como por ejemplo: Rago me gusta tu peinado es lindo, te responderá fríamente, pero por otro lado se pondrá rojo como un tomate y eso es lo que él quiere ocultar, cuando lo consigas daremos el segundo paso-le dice Ryuga a Kyoya muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿Me ayudaras?-le pregunta Kyoya a Ryuga emocionado.

-Que no se te metan pájaros en la cabeza, yo solo quiero quitarme de encima a Rago y que te haya dicho esto no significa que seamos amigos-le dice Ryuga a Kyoya yendo hacia donde esta Gingka dejando solo a Kyoya. Kyoya para su sorpresa cuando se gira vio a Rago y retrocedió varios pasos.

-Rago ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?-le pregunta Kyoya a Rago con temor.

-No tengas miedo Kyoya, no te hare nada, así que entablando amistad con Gingka y Ryuga ¿Te crees que no te vi? Estabas sentado al lado de Gingka hablando con el tranquilamente a eso le llamo ser un traidor-le dice Rago a Kyoya acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-No es lo que parece-le respondió Kyoya al instante retrocediendo cada vez más, mientras Rago se acercaba a él.

-Todo el mundo se ha ido, ya no queda nadie en el estadio, Kyoya y Rago se encuentran solos ¿Qué será del destino de Kyoya? Sabiendo que Rago va armado con una navaja o que está a punto de caer desde las escaleras hasta la cancha de tenis-susurra Rago riéndose maléficamente, Kyoya miro detrás de él y efectivamente atrás de él estaban las escaleras, pero si daba un mal paso podría caerse y romperse la columna vertebral y no le hacía gracia quedarse paralitico o como decían ellos quedarse atado a una silla de ruedas de por vida. Rago avanzaba cada vez más y saco su navaja de su bolsillo.

-Rago algún dia pagaras por toda tu maldad-le dice Kyoya a Rago enfrentándolo con el corazón en la mano a pesar de que lo ama con toda su alma.

-No me digas me da igual-le dice Rago y se queda enfrente de él, entonces guarda su navaja.-Dime que se siente cuando la persona a la que amas te rompe la columna vertebral-le acaba de decir Rago entonces coge a Kyoya del cuello.

-Lo sabías-le dice Kyoya con esfuerzo ya que al tenerlo agarrado del cuello no podía respirar bien.

-Siempre lo supe, pero yo solo amo a una persona y su nombre es Ryuga-le dice Rago y tira a Kyoya hasta la cancha de tenis, mientras lo ve caer y Kyoya gritaba de dolor. Cuando llego al suelo estaba medio noqueado y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Esto me pasa por hacerle el mal a otras personas, Gingka perdóname ya pague por mi pecado…-susurra Kyoya para quedarse inconsciente y Rago al ver que cerró los ojos se fue de allí dejándolo tirado y solo…Mientras Gingka esa noche se quedo a dormir a la casa de Ryuga y Ryo le prohibió hacer cosas extrañas que Gingka ya sabía a lo que se refería y Ryuga le juro que no le haría nada malo a Gingka.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Kyoya, tendríamos que haberle llevado a su casa-le dice Gingka a Ryuga sentado en la cama de él y mirándolo ya que estaba a su lado y pensativo.

-No sé, pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento y mas porque Rago estaba allí-le responde Ryuga a Gingka serio y reciben una llamada inesperada de Benkey, la cual atendió Gingka.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Gingka.

-Soy Benkey si esta Ryuga a tu lado pásame con el ya mismo-le dice Benkey a Gingka medio desesperado y Gingka solo hizo caso.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Ryuga a Benkey sorprendido.

-A Kyoya le ha pasado algo horrible, le encontré en la cancha de tenis donde fue tu partido el…-le dice Benkey.

-¿¡Que Kyoya que!?-grito Ryuga preocupado y colgó el móvil.-Gingka tenemos que ir al hospital enseguida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso a Kyoya?-le pregunto Gingka preocupado a Ryuga.

-Rago le tiro por la escaleras y está en el hospital, el se quedo invalido-le acaba de explicar Ryuga a Gingka, dejándolo sorprendido…

* * *

RominaDrak5: Les dije que Kyoya sería importante, al igual que Rago, en este capítulo no sale Helios lo más probable es que en el siguiente si salga. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y la otra vez se me olvido agradecer por mi mala memoria, también vi dos comentarios en otras historias uno era de yinga, la verdad no entendí muy bien tu review, si no me equivoco preguntas que donde estas en la historia, perdona si no saque a Gingka en esa historia ya lo empezare a sacar más seguido en otras historias y otro de los reviews es de Ryuga, si me gusta poner a Ryuto como si fuese hermano de Ryuga por su parecido, pero me informe todo lo que pude y averigüe que es su primo hermano, no sé si es verdad pero eso es lo que se. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lo se le paso algo malo a Kyoya pero su vida cambiara y ya no les digo mas XD bueno se me cuidan bye…


	7. Ya sé porque se odian

**beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

Ryuga caminaba de un lado a otro estaba nervioso, Gingka estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que le veía así, Ryuga estaba demasiado nervioso, se paró un segundo y se sentó al lado de Gingka pensativo, mientras se mordía los labios hasta hacerse sangre, Gingka le cogió de las manos y Ryuga le miro a los ojos, Gingka le quito la sangre del labio, Ryuga puso media sonrisa y sintió como Gingka le abrazaba y el correspondió al abrazo.

-No sé qué hacer, no podemos salir corriendo ahora para ir a verle, aparte Benkey estará de los nervios…-le dice Ryuga a Gingka pensativo aun.

-Ryuga ¿Por qué odias tanto a Kyoya? Digo… ¿Qué hubo entre ustedes?-le pregunta Gingka pensando el rostro de Ryuga cambio rápidamente, sus ojos representaban un gran odio y a la vez una gran tristeza.

-Bueno es una larga historia…No sé si quieras oírla. Mañana es sábado si quieres vamos al cine o algún sitio donde no tengas que moverte mucho-le dice Ryuga cambiando rápidamente de tema, Gingka comprendió que no quería hablar de ese tema, entonces pensó que si Ryuga no quería hablar Kyoya menos y el único que sabía la historia era Benkey.

-Está bien, Ryuga mañana por favor quiero ir a ver a Kyoya-le suplica Gingka a Ryuga, el suspira con mucha pesadez. Ryuga se muerde otra vez el labio y mira a Gingka.

-Está bien, pero yo no entro en la habitación donde esta, yo me quedo afuera-le dice Ryuga a Gingka el pelirrojo sonríe y le besa a Ryuga solo le queda la opción de aceptar el beso de su amado, Ryuga se separa por la falta de aire.-Gingka si quieres mañana después de la final, te llevo a ver a Kyoya-

-Vale, Ryuga gracias, te amo-le dice Gingka a Ryuga abrazando lo Ryuga acepta el abrazo y como ya era tarde decidieron irse a dormir, ya que Ryuga tenía el partido por la mañana temprano y debía tener fuerzas. Amaneció y Gingka se levanto tarde ya que estaba muy cansado cuando se despertó vio a Ryuga preparándose para el partido.

-Vaya al fin despiertas bella durmiente-le dice Ryuga divertido a Gingka.

-¡Por qué no me llamaste!-le grita Gingka medio histérico mirando la hora.

-Es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo-le dice Ryuga a Gingka casi riéndose, Gingka suspiro y se vistió, como pudo, rápidamente, Ryuga le ayudo porque con el tobillo mal apenas podía hacer algo, después de desayunar, bueno Ryuga no desayuno, aunque intentaron obligarle Doji y Gingka, no sirvió.

Luego fueron al partido a Gingka no le gustaba el deporte, pero iba porque le gustaba ver a Ryuga feliz, para su sorpresa Rago estaba allí, mirando embobado a Ryuga, a Ryuga le molestaba su mirada ya que lo había visto y notaba los celos de Gingka, suspiro y decidió concentrarse en ese partido que era muy importante para él, Ryuga suspiro y miro a su rival, un chico de otro instituto con el nombre de Dynamis que dentro de poco se cambiaria a su instituto, el partido comenzó al principio iba ganando Dynamis, pero en poco tiempo Ryuga remonto el partido e iban en empate, después de una hora jugando decidieron que Dynamis y Ryuga descansasen un poco ya que iban en empate, ambos estaban muy cansados y Gingka deseaba estar al lado de Ryuga para apoyarle. Despues del descanso estuvieron otra hora jugando y en el último momento Ryuga pudo marcar el último punto que le llevo a la victoria, antes de recoger el premio fue a darle la mano a Dynamis por aquel partido, pero cuando llego enfrente de él se desmayo, el primero en acercarse a él fue Rago, cogiendo a Ryuga en brazos y atendiéndolo, cuando Gingka llego se acerco a Ryuga sin importarle la presencia de Rago, Doji cogió a Ryuga en brazos que aun estaba desmayado y aunque no le gustase, le agradeció a Rago por ayudarle un poco, llamaron a una ambulancia y se llevaron a Ryuga al mismo hospital que Kyoya y le toco la misma habitación, Kyoya se sorprendió al ver a Ryuga y mas al ver a Gingka.

-Gingka ¿Qué le paso a Ryuga?-le pregunto con cierta preocupación Kyoya a Gingka, el pelirrojo le miro y se sorprendió al ver que tenían la misma habitación.

-Pues no sabemos porque se desmayo cuando acabo el partido. Kyoya ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Gingka mirándolo, Kyoya bajo la mirada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente-le dice Kyoya y se notaba que estaba triste Gingka suspiro y vio que Ryuga despertaba lentamente.

-Maldición… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Ryuga mareado y tratando de ponerse derecho ya que estaba tumbado.

-En el hospital, idiota-le dice Gingka abrazándolo muy preocupado Ryuga suspiro y acepto el abrazo.

-Ya veo…esto me pasa por no desayunar…-susurra Ryuga pensando y cuando vio a Kyoya se quedo hecho piedra para luego mirarle con odio.-Creo que hoy no es mi dia de suerte…-

-Todavía sigues enfadado, eso ya paso hace muchos años Ryuga, no podrías olvidarlo y que volvamos a ser amigos al menos-le dice Kyoya a Ryuga fastidiado.

-Jamás olvidare lo que me hiciste, ni siquiera podemos ser amigos, no espera encima fue culpa tuya y fui yo el que te pidió disculpas, que estúpido-le dice Ryuga enfadado a Kyoya, el suspiro y miro a Ryuga.

-Vale sé que no hice lo correcto pero…-

-¡Por que se odian!-grito Gingka dejando a Kyoya con la palabra en la boca, Ryuga se sorprendió al oír gritar a Gingka.

-Gingka, cálmate, mejor que eso te lo explique Kyoya, perdóname pero no estoy de humor como para decirte-le dice Ryuga a Gingka recostándose en el cama y tratando de calmarse. Gingka miro a Kyoya.

-Está bien te contare la historia…-le dice Kyoya a Gingka.

Kyoya´s poov.

Todo comenzó en cuarto de primaria, Ryuga era nuevo en la clase y no se le daba muy bien hacer amigos, los primeros días tenía miedo de hablar con el por su fuerte temperamento, pasaba todo el dia serio y muy callado y al primero que se le acercase lo sacaba a patadas de su lado, siempre quería estar solo, lo que nadie sabía es que detrás de esa actitud había una triste historia. Paso una semana y me acerque a él, intento echarme pero como fui tan pesado se alguna manera acabamos siendo amigos, las profesoras siempre le regañaban porque siempre traía la misma ropa, no comia, apenas bebía y al cabo de los meses Ryuga me explico su historia, después de crear una fuerte amistad con él, me conto que sus padres habían muerto y le acababan de adoptar pero no aceptaba lo que Doji le daba, el solo quería a sus padres verdaderos, a los meses de estar con él acabe enamorándome profundamente de el. Pasamos a quinto curso y Ryuga se había hecho más sociable, tenía amigos, eso fue cuando también me hice amigo de Benkey aunque pasaba mas rato con Ryuga jamás le dejaría solo o eso me dije a mi mismo, en mitad del año Rago ingreso en nuestra escuela haciendo que Ryuga se enamorase de él, odiaba verlo enamorado de otro. Así que le declare mis sentimientos ellos acepto y estuvimos todo ese año siendo novios, ambos éramos felices, pero…le felicidad se acabo en el sexto curso. Como en cada año venían alumnos nuevos y vino un chico, el se llamaba Nile nada mas le vi me enamore entonces… me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba dividido en dos, amaba mucho a Ryuga pero a la vez estaba enamorado de Nile, entonces decidí no cortar con Ryuga y tener un pequeño romance con Nile, pero todo fue de mal en peor, un dia Ryuga vino a clase bastante herido, me dijo que tuvo una gran discusión con unos compañeros a la salida de clase, yo ese dia estaba con Nile y no me entere de nada hasta que Ryuga me lo dijo, no podía soportarlo tenía que cortar con uno de los dos, entonces decidí que dejaría a Nile, pero cuando fui a hablar con Nile el me beso y Ryuga lo vio, por la ira Ryuga casi mata a Nile yo logre separarlos. Ryuga estaba muy enfadado había abusado de su confianza, del amor que me tenia, a la siguiente semana le mandaron una orden de alejamiento hacia Nile, Ryuga no quería estar con nadie, estaba abatido paso otra semana y me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, me pidió que le diese otra oportunidad y yo le dije que no, entonces Rago aprovecho ese momento para conquistar a Ryuga, el sabía que Rago no se traía nada bueno entre manos pero…acepto solo por fastidiarme y reparar la herida que yo le había dejado. Lo irónico es que hasta yo me he enamorado de Rago…

Normal poov

Gingka se quedo helado al oír tal historia, Ryuga se tapo la cara con la almohada al recordar todo aquello, el lloraba en silencio no le gustaba que el vieran llorar, pero cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía, ahora Gingka ya comprendía el odio que sentía Ryuga hacia Kyoya era comprensible, Gingka bajo la mirada y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado la otra noche cual era su historia con Kyoya, a Ryuga le había dolido recordarlo pero se lo oculto con una gran sonrisa, cosa que en estos momentos no podía hacer Gingka abraza a Ryuga por la espalda, noto los sollozos de Ryuga y le acaricia el cabello.

-Ryuga…lo siento…te hice recordar algo muy doloroso para ti…-se disculpo Gingka, Ryuga se sorprendió al oír las disculpas de Gingka, suspiro y se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, Gingka al ver las lagrimas que brotaban de su rostro se las quito, jamás había visto a Ryuga así, Gingka se acerco a su rostro y le beso…al menos quería intentar animarle después de haber escuchado esa historia…

* * *

Rominadark5: Lo siento por tardar en actualizar, no sabía cómo continuar pero bueno, al fin pude continuar esta historia que en el capitulo siguiente será más interesante, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a S. Hisaki Raiden por sus reviews y a Azumi Toudou realmente me animaron ^^ espero poder volver a leer reviews suyos, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se me cuidan bye


	8. Discusion

******beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Esa noche Gingka no se podía quedar a pasar la noche con Ryuga así que se tuvo que ir. Ryuga suspiro y Kyoya le miro, Ryuga evitaba la mirada de Kyoya, el bajo la mirada, quería ser amigo de Ryuga, pero sabia que Ryuga no confiaba en el. Vieron que ya era algo tarde y Kyoya decidió dormir, Doji se había ido al igual que Benkey, Ryuga estaba despierto con las luces apagadas, no podía dormir, por primera vez Rago se había preocupado por él, le preocupaba pensar así ya que amaba mucho a Gingka, serian sobre la una de la madrugada y por la puerta de la habitación entro alguien.

-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunta Ryuga sorprendido.

-Pensé que estabas dormido, tranquilo soy yo Rago…-le dice Rago y deja un ramo de flores sobre una mesita que tenía Ryuga, para luego sentarse al lado de Ryuga y acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Ryuga quitándose la mano de Rago del rostro.

-Vine a recuperar lo que perdí, te perdí a ti lo que más amaba en la vida-le dice Rago a Ryuga acercándose a su rostro, Ryuga intenta alejarse, pero no puede porque toca la pared.

-Vete, jamás me vas a recuperar, mi corazón lo tiene otra persona-le dice Ryuga a Rago, pero él le da un beso en los labios, Ryuga no acepta el beso haciendo que Rago se moleste un poco. Rago se separa por la falta de aire y mira a Ryuga a los ojos, Ryuga no sabía qué hacer ni que decir se quedo helado.

-Que triste, ya no quieres mis besos, antes te encantaban…-le dice Rago seductor a Ryuga.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kyoya?-le pregunta Ryuga a Rago, lo que ambos no sabían es que Gingka les miraba desde la oscuridad.

-Cambiando de tema, eso significa que aun sientes algo por mi-le dice Rago a Ryuga con una sonrisa triunfante que no se vio en la oscuridad.

-Cállate, tu solo responde-le dice Ryuga a Rago enfadado.

-El creyó que podría enamorarme pero, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti mi Ryuga…-le dice Rago lamiéndole el rostro y lo sorprendente es que Ryuga no opone resistencia alguna. Gingka no se creía lo que veían sus ojos, Ryuga no hacía nada por evitar las caricias de Rago, mas bien, parecía que le gustaban, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se escapo de casa por estar con él, a pesar de que apenas se podía mover. Ryuga escucho uno de sus sollozos y salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Gingka llorando.

-Gingka… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Ryuga sorprendido, de la habitación salió Rago y también se quedo sorprendido al ver a Gingka.

-Vaya así que tu noviecito también ha venido-le dice Rago a Ryuga que se quedo petrificado.

-Ryuga ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Gingka llorando.

-Gingka Rago y yo no hemos hecho nada, tranquilo…-le dice Ryuga a Gingka tomándolo por los hombros pero él se suelta de su agarre.

-No, solo dejaste que te besara, te acariciara el rostro y te lo lamiese sin oponer resistencia…-le dice Gingka llorando.-Y sin olvidar toda la conversación dime ¿Sientes algo hacia Rago?-

-Yo…no se…estoy confundido…-le dice Ryuga con tristeza a Gingka.

-¡Te odio!-le grita Gingka a Ryuga llorando con más fuerza haciendo que Ryuga se sintiese peor y al borde del llanto.

-Gingka eres idiota si pierdes a Ryuga, no te ha dicho con certeza si es un sí o un no-le dice Rago a Gingka abrazando a Ryuga el acepta el abrazo y sin querer una lagrima recorre su rostro, intentaba no llorar pero las palabras de Gingka dolían más que mil agujas clavándose en tu cuerpo.

-Mas idiota es el por jugar conmigo, de seguro me utilizo para que tú te pusieras celoso y le prestases más atención-le dice Gingka a Rago aun llorando.

-Si, Gingka fue así pero, me enamore de ti y tu ahora me estas tirando como basura, tienes derecho a odiarme y a cortar conmigo, pero te amo…-le dice Ryuga empezando a llorar. Gingka se queda sin palabras y se va de allí corriendo como puede Ryuga le había roto el corazón solo con algunas palabras y unos actos, cuando llego a su casa se fue a su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama y se puso a llorar hasta dormirse, al dia siguiente tuvo que ir al instituto al menos no vería a Ryuga ya que estaba en el hospital, su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Kyoya, le había dado el alta eso era algo bueno, Rago no estaba en clase el profesor entro al aula llorando y vestido de negro, eso le sorprendió a toda la clase, el profesor se sentó en la silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, miro a la clase.

-Chicos tengo una mala noticia, es sobre Ryuga…-le dice el profesor pero la clase no le deja acabar.

-¡Murió!-gritaron todos temiéndose lo peor.

-Déjenme acabar, no murió pero casi, ayer a la madrugada le encontraron en el hospital, estaba en el baño de su cuarto el intento suicidarse y una doctora le encontró-le dice el profesor a todos, la clase se queda sorprendida y a Gingka de casi le da un ataque cardiaco, Tsubasa supuso lo que pasaba.

-Profesor puedo llevar a Gingka a la enfermería no tiene buena cara-le dice Tsubasa al profesor y él le dice que si, Tsubasa coge a Gingka y le lleva hasta afuera.

-Tsubasa…-susurra Gingka y se pone a llorar.

-Gingka ¿Qué paso con Ryuga?-le pregunta Tsubasa preocupado y quitándole las lagrimas.

-Corte con él, esto ocurrió por mi culpa-le dice Gingka llorando y Ryuto que llegaba tarde al ver a Gingka estaba a punto de matarlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermano? No sabes cuánto te amaba eres un maldito, por tu culpa él se está muriendo, preferiría verlo con Rago que contigo, Rago al menos esta allí preocupado por el, a es cierto ya no significa nada para ti-le dice Ryuto a Gingka y entra en la clase. A Gingka cada vez se le partía mas el corazón, Tsubasa le abraza.

-Tranquilo Gingka, todo se pondrá bien-le dice Tsubasa a Gingka, el se puso llorar, cuando acabaron las clases Tsubasa le dijo que al menos le acompañase a ver a Ryuga, a Gingka no le quedo otra que ir una vez llegaron preguntaron por la habitación de Ryuga, una vez se la dijeron fueron corriendo a verle, cuando llegaron en la habitación no había nadie, solo estaba Ryuga mirando por la ventana, tenía los ojos apagados, entro un medico a la habitación.

-No os preocupéis esta en un estado en blanco, se utiliza para hablar con tu alma-le dice el médico a los dos chicos que se quedaron sorprendidos, el médico movió un poco a Ryuga y este despertó.

-¿Por qué no me dejasteis morir?-le pregunto Ryuga al médico con voz apagada, el médico no respondió solo reviso a Ryuga y se fue.

-Ryuga ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Tsubasa a Ryuga, este le miro a los ojos.

-¿¡Qué cómo me siento!? ¡Tu qué crees! ¡Me quiero morir la vida para mí ya no tiene sentido!-le grita Ryuga a Tsubasa empezando a llorar Tsubasa suspira, Ryuga desde la primaria a pesar de que odiaba estar con gente y le encantaba estar con Kyoya. Gingka no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Ryuga, cuando le fue a mirar, vio sus muñecas vendadas con un poco de sangre, sus heridas se habían abierto, también tenía cortes en la cara y en el cuello.

-Ya veo que no solo te cortaste las muñecas-le dice Tsubasa quitando le las lagrimas, para mirarle los demás cortes.- ¿De dónde sacaste algo para cortarte?-le pregunta Tsubasa y Ryuga le muestra su mano derecha toda vendada.

-A la madrugada, después de que Gingka…me dejase…cambiaron a Kyoya de habitación porque le iban a dar el alta…fui al baño…me mire al espejo…mi alma me decía que no lo hiciera pero…de un puñetazo rompí el espejo…mi mano se lleno de sangre por los cristales rotos…llene un cubo con agua, entonces…cogí un trozo roto, pero debido al cansancio caí al suelo clavándome un cristal en el cuello, me lo sí que por el dolor, entonces…me corte las venas de la muñeca y seguí por el brazo…-le explica Ryuga a Tsubasa llorando con fuerza, Tsubasa ya no sabía cómo animarle, miro a Gingka, vio que Gingka aguantaba sus lagrimas y al final se fue de allí corriendo…

* * *

RominaDark5: Lo sé algunos pensareis pobre Gingka o pobre Ryuga, pero tranquilos esto no acabara así es solo para ponerle más emoción a la trama, creo que hare un capítulo especial de Navidad XD espero que les haya gustado, les permito tirarme tomatazo, ladrillos, frutas… por hacerle esto a Ryuga y Gingka se me cuidan bye…


	9. Tristeza

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

* * *

Gingka salió corriendo de la habitación, corría sin parar hasta que se choco con alguien cuando lo miro vio que era Helios y se sorprendió al verlo. Entonces empezó a llorar en su hombro, Helios se sorprendió y le abrazó.

-Gingka ¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto Helios a Gingka preocupado.

-Corte con Ryuga y el…intento suicidarse…-le dice Gingka a Helios llorando Helios suspira y le quita las lagrimas.

-Gingka mejor vamos a mi casa, te calmas un poco y me dices con más tranquilidad lo que paso…-le dice Helios a Gingka, el asiente con la cabeza y Helios le coge de la mano para llevarle a su casa mientras Gingka seguía llorando…Ryuga estaba de pie mirando por la ventana vio como Helios abrazo a Gingka y luego como lo cogió de la mano, Ryuga no estaba celoso pero de el se apodero un nuevo sentimiento junto con la tristeza el odio…Tsubasa se fue de allí noto como Ryuga se enfadaba y no quería problemas con el…Rago entro en la habitación y abrazo a Ryuga por la espalda Ryuga se sorprendió ante eso pero se dejo abrazar, entonces le acaricio el rostro a Rago y se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, Rago le acorralo en la pared con una sonrisa.

-Rago…-susurro Ryuga y Rago le calló con un beso mientras lagrimas salían del rostro de Ryuga el solo acepto ese beso, Rago se separo y le quito las lagrimas a Ryuga.

-Ryuga déjame volver contigo…he cambiado…-le dice Rago a Ryuga, el no sabía que contestar cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y lloraba, Rago sonrió y se puso a su lado.-Ryuga…-

-No lo sé…Rago…estoy harto de sufrir…siempre soy yo el que sufre…-le dice Ryuga a Rago el le abraza, mientras Ryuga lloraba.

-Podrás vengarte del sufrimiento que él te causo…lo que sientes es odio…-le dice Rago a Ryuga en el oído y lo último en susurro Ryuga le miro sorprendido.

-Odio…-susurro Ryuga sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que si, empezó a odiar a Helios y Gingka no solo eran simples celos.-Esta bien…Rago volveré contigo…-

-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad Ryuga…-le dice Rago sonriendo… Mientras Helios ya había llevado a su casa a Gingka, allí le dio unos pañuelos y un vaso de agua, Gingka se bebió el vaso de agua de una y se quito las lagrimas con los pañuelos que le dio Helios, el solo suspira y Gingka le empieza a explicar porque se encontraba así después de un largo rato hablando Gingka se quedo dormido, Helios recibió una llamada, era de Rago, miro a Gingka y sonrió entonces salió de la casa para encontrarse con Rago en una cafetería, una vez dentro decidieron sentarse a tomar algo y hablar, desde hacía unos días Rago vivía en la casa de Helios ya que sus padres le echaron de la casa, y varias veces quedaban en esa cafetería para hablar.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-le pregunta Helios a Rago bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Bien, Ryuga te odia y odia a Gingka-le explica Rago a Helios.

-Genial has hecho que me odie-le dice Helios suspirando.

-Lo siento no era mi intención, bueno ¿Qué tal con Gingka?-le pregunta Rago a Helios mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aun no hable con él, solo me explico que está mal por Ryuga-le dice Helios a Rago suspirando.

-Pues date prisa-le dice Rago y suspira para prender un cigarro y fumárselo.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas Rago?-

-¿El qué?-

-Las drogas y el alcohol-

-Bien, a Ryuga no le gusta pero hare que le guste, yo se que le gustara…-

-Echaras a perder un gran alumno he oído que sacaba dieces-

-Si, lo malo es que dejara el tenis y ya no tendrá ese cuerpo tan bonito que tiene-

-Seguro me quedare un rato mas igual Gingka se despierta-le dice Helios a Rago, mientras Gingka se despertó y vio que Helios no estaba suspiro y cogió su móvil y sin darse cuenta estaba llamando a Ryuga, el vio que Gingka le llamaba dudaba si coger al móvil pero al final lo cogió.

-¿Si?-

-Ryuga…-

-Gingka ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quería…hablar solo eso…-

-¿De qué? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Ryuga yo…quería…saber cómo te encontrabas…-

-Mejor estoy mucho mejor al saber que estas en la casa de Helios…-

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Que va estoy súper contento de tener un novio que ha cambiado y llega a ser mejor que tu-

-Que rápido te has echado novio y ¿Quién es?-le pregunta Gingka mientras unas lágrimas adornan su rostro.

-Es Rago no es el mismo-

-Ya veo…pues yo tengo de pareja a Helios…-mintió

-Pues espero que seáis felices y comáis perdices…-le dice Ryuga y cuelga el móvil, Gingka suspira y se quita las lagrimas entonces ve que Helios entro en la casa junto con Rago.

-Hola Gingka-le saludaron ambos a la vez.

-Hola…-les saludo Gingka algo triste.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le pregunta Helios preocupado.

-No, estoy bien-le dice Gingka y le sonríe.

-Helios creo que me voy no quiero molestar-le dice Rago a punto de irse.

-No molestas-le dice Gingka mirándolo fríamente.

-¿Por qué esa mirada fría?-le pregunta Rago molesto.

-Por nada-le dice Gingka y Helios hace que ambos dejen de discutir y suspira.

-Gingka mañana iremos a ver a Ryuga, Rago solo vino a recoger unas cosas-le dice Helios a Gingka, el solo suspira y mira a Rago él solo entra en una habitación y coge unas cosas para luego salir de la casa. Gingka mira a Helios, el suspira y se acerca a Gingka para saber como esta, Gingka le sonríe pero recuerda su plática con Ryuga y se lo cuenta a Helios, el abraza a Gingka y le besa la frente haciendo que Gingka se sonroje y acepte el abrazo.

-Gingka te ayudare a ser tu supuesto novio, pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio-le dice Helios a Gingka.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta Gingka y Helios sonríe.

-Tu corazón…te amo…-le dice Helios y Gingka se sonroja tanto como su cabello, entonces se tapa la cara con una almohada.-Perdona se que acabas de cortar con Ryuga no debí decirte eso…-

-No importar, total Ryuga ya tiene pareja y ¿Rago vive aquí?-le pregunta Gingka a Helio mirándolo.

-Si, es que bueno no sé si contarte, pero sus padres le echaron de la casa y recurrió a mi medio desesperado me dio pena y le dije que se quedara-le explica Helios y suspira, Gingka suspira. Esa noche durmió en la casa de Helios pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza cuando hablo con Ryuga, el le había hablado fríamente, Gingka empezó a llorar y se durmió con lágrimas en la cara…

* * *

RominaDark5: Gomen por no actualizar he tenido problemas con el internet y se me rompió el la laptop, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a Raiden por su review me animo a escribir y también me inspire en este capítulo gracias a la canción de porta estados. Bueno Feliz navidad (retrasado) y próspero año nuevo


	10. The Last Night

**********Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**  


Rago caminaba por el hospital yendo a la habitación de Ryuga, antes de entrar se percató de la presencia de los padres de Ryuga que le estaban regañando y no era una regañina cualquiera está pasando a ser una discusión, a Ryuga se le veía muy incómodo con sus padres gritándole, Ryuga estaba cabizbajo y acariciaba los vendajes de sus muñecas.

-¡Ryuga todo esto es culpa tuya tú mismo te lo has buscado, que sepas que tu madre y yo ya no te apoyaremos en nada, así que ya puedes ir buscándote la vida tu solo!-le grito Doji a Ryuga sin compasión alguna, Ryuga no decía nada permanecía callado como si fuese una estatua.

-Tranquilo Ryuga…yo te entiendo es la edad-le dice la madre de Ryuga mientras le acaricia el rostro, Rago vio como una diminuta lagrima recorría el rostro de Ryuga. Luego los padres de Ryuga salieron de la habitación y Rago entro, nada más ver a Ryuga le abrazo, Ryuga solo correspondió a abrazo y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Rago.

-Los odio, odio cuando dicen que esto solo es la edad…-empezó a hablar Ryuga.-Este será el último día que me sienta así…-

You come to me with

Your scars on your wrist

You tell me, this

Will be the last night

Feling like this

I just come to say Goodbye

I didn`t want

You to see me cry

I`m fine

But I know it`s a lie

This is the last night You`ll spend alone

Look me in the eyes

So I know you know

I`m everywhere

You want me to be

The Last Night You`ll spend alone

I`ll wrap you in my arms

And I won`t let go

I`m everything

You need me to be

(Viene a mí con tus cicatrices en tus muñecas me dices, esta será la última noche sintiéndote así. Solo vine a decir adiós no quiero que me veas llorar estoy bien. Pero sé que es una mentira, esta es la última noche pasándola sola, mírame a los ojos si sabré que tú sabes estoy donde sea que quieres que este. La última noche pasándola sola te envolveré en mis brazos y no te dejare ir soy todo lo que necesites que sea)

**Rago`s poov**

Suspire, no quería soltar a mi amado Ryuga, me daba tanta pena ver como sufría y como se hacía daño así mismo. Yo sé que cuando me dice que está bien me miente, mire a los ojos a Ryuga.

-Ryuga jamás te separes de mí, yo estaré en donde quieras que este, tus padres no te conocen como yo te conozco no es tu culpa, ellos no saben cómo eres, déjame ayudarte, déjame estar a tu lado en los peores momentos, la noche es más larga cuando todo está mal y sobre todo cuando tu estas mal-le dije a Ryuga dulcemente para tratar de calmarlo, esas palabras no salieron porque lo tuviese planeado, esas palabras salieron de mi alma, realmente lo amaba y Ryuga solo tenía que ser mío.

-Está bien…Rago…gracias…realmente odio cuando me dicen que estaré bien…-

-Sabes que eso es mentira-

-Lo se…Rago déjame estar a tu lado para siempre…no quiero estar solo…-me dijo Ryuga, sonreí todo iba bien acaricie su cabello…

You parents say

Everything is your fault

But they Don`t know you

Like I know you

They don`t know you

At all

I`m so sick of

When they say

It`s just a phase,

You`ll be ok

You`re fine

But I know it`s a lie

This is the last night

You`ll spend alone

Look me in the eyes

So I know you know

I`m everywhere

You want me to be

The last night

You`ll spend alone

I`ll wrap you in my arms

And I won`t let go

I`m everything

You need me to be

The last night away from me

The night is so long

When

Everything`s wrong

If you give me your hand

I will help you hold on

Tonight, tonight

This is the last night

You`ll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I`m everywhere

You want me to be

The last night

You`ll spend alone

I`ll wrap you in my arms and I won`t let go

I`m everything

You need me to be

Won`t let you say goodbye

And I`ll be your reason why…

The last night away from me

AWAY FROM ME

(Tus padres dicen todo es tu culpa pero ellos no te conocen como yo te conozco ellos no te conocen en absoluto. Estoy tan enferma de ellos cuando dicen es solo una fase tu estarás bien estas bien. Pero sé que es una mentira, esta es la última noche pasándola sola mírame a los ojos así sabré que tú sabes estoy donde sea que quieras que este, la última noche pasándola sola, te envolveré en mis brazos y no te dejare ir soy todo lo que necesites que sea la última noche lejos de mí. La noche es tan larga cuando todo está mal si me das tu mano te ayudare a sostenerla, esta noche, esta noche. Esta es la última noche pasándola sola, mírame a los ojos así sabré que tú sabes, estoy donde sea que quieras que este. La última noche pasándola sola, te envolveré en mis brazos y no te dejare ir, soy todo lo que necesites que sea, no te dejare decir adiós y seré tu razón porque…La última noche lejos de mí, lejos de mi…)

**Ryuga`s poov**

No daba crédito a las palabras de Rago, pero algo en mi interior sanaba, mi corazón roto…Cada palabra que decía sonaba como un ángel esas palabras las dijo desde el fondo de su corazón…al igual que Gingka…nada más recordar su nombre pegue un grito ¿Qué sentía hacia Gingka? ¿Odio, amor o miedo? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué me podía hacer un niño como ese? Quizá podría romper mi corazón más de una vez, Rago me calmo abrazándome más fuerte, lagrimas salían de mi rostro, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, no quería que me viese llorar, pero ya muchas veces lo ha hecho, me ha visto llorar de rabia, de ira, de tristeza e incluso de envidia. Quiero acabar ya con esta pesadilla quiero…hacer que el sufra lo que yo sufro…

* * *

RominaDark5: Gomen si el capítulo es corto y tarde en subirlo, bueno la canción es de Skillet un grupo de rock y la canción se llama The Last Night **Hisaki Raiden** gracias por tu review, el próximo capítulo será de cómo le van las cosas a Gingka y Helios y si ira con la letra de una canción, siento que la canción describe a la perfección como están las cosas tienen la prueba en la escuela de monstruos final cuando puse la canción de Show me love de TATU bueno si les gusto el capítulo dejen review, si lo odiaron me tiran todo lo que se les ocurra en los reviews o PM y sí, siempre respondo los PM aunque a veces me tarde, bueno espero que les haya gustado se me cuidan bye…


	11. Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan

**Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen.**

Gingka caminaba como todos los días hacia el instituto, a su lado iba Helios muy alegre, Gingka a veces fingía ir alegre, pero estos días había pasado algo muy raro, Ryuga ya no era el mismo, desde que estaba con Rago era un poco mas alegre, como si no hubiese pasado nada, sin embargo el se seguía echando la culpa de todo.

-"¿De que me sirve seguir echándome la culpa? A lo mejor es porque no le dije que lo sentía, o quizá estoy enfadado porque él es feliz y yo a medias, todo esto es muy confuso"-pensaba Gingka algo confundido entonces noto como los ojos azules de Helios se habían clavado en sus ojos, Gingka no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo.-¿Qué miras?-

-Te noto ausente, estas en otro planeta ¿Aun piensas en el?-le pregunto Helios pensativo.

-Que va, yo ya he olvidado a…-decía Gingka pero dejo de hablar ya que se chocó con cierto chico de cabello plateado, con un mechón rojo y ojos color ámbar.

-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas…-dijo el chico mirando a Gingka.

-¡Lo siento mucho Ryuga!-grito Gingka cogiéndolo de las manos y moviéndoselas de arriba abajo sucesivamente.

-Vale, vale, pero no tienes por qué montar un escándalo, ahora suéltame-le dijo Ryuga soltándose del agarre del chico y notando como la gente los miraba, Ryuga rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo su cartera que yacía en el suelo, entonces se quitó el polvo de los pantalones y Gingka hizo casi lo mismo, y digo casi, porque Helios lo ayudo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no vamos los tres juntos al instituto?-pregunto Helios, obviamente solo porque quería fastidiar a Ryuga.

-No creo que sea buena idea…-susurro Gingka, pero no le escucharon.

-Me parece bien, así os puedo felicitar de lo felices que se os ve a los dos juntos, aparte ¿Por qué no ser el amigo del novio de mi ex?-le dijo Ryuga a Helios tranquilamente, provocando un poco de furia a Helios por el sarcasmo de Ryuga. Entonces la vista de Ryuga se fijó en un chico de cabello largo negro que se acercaba a ellos, nada más estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo a Ryuga del mentón y le beso, un beso que Ryuga aceptó gustoso. Gingka solo se quedó mirando como los dos chicos se besaban, Helios se fijó en eso y abrazo a Gingka por la espalda, evitando que Gingka mirara esa escena haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso Ryuga cuando se separó de Rago dio un suspiro y los miro.

-Pero mira que sois torpes-le dijo Ryuga a los dos chicos que aún estaban en el piso. Rago cogió a Ryuga de la mano y se lo llevo de allí, Ryuga se sorprendió ante ese repentino cambio de humor de Rago, Helios y Gingka solo miraron como ambos chicos se iban lejos de ellos.

-Soy yo o estos dos traman algo…-susurro Helios serio que a pesar de que vivía con Rago, nunca sabía lo que se le pasaba por la mente al moreno. Helios se levantó del piso y ayudo a Gingka a levantarse, para luego seguir con su camino hacia el instituto, de repente se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y empezaron a correr para evitar llegar tarde, cuando llegaron fueron rápidamente a su clase sin que el profesor se diera cuenta de que habían llegado cinco minutos tarde. Gingka se sentó al lado de Kyoya, desde que le dieron el alta a Kyoya se llevaban mejor y hasta podría decirse que ya eran amigos, delante de ellos estaban Ryuga y Rago siguiendo la explicación, Gingka dio un suspiro hace unas semanas Ryuga le odiaba, pero por algún motivo Ryuga cambio y decidió acercarse a Gingka, al menos quería ser su amigo.

-Mi amigo…-susurro Gingka en voz baja. Para Gingka la clase de lengua se le hizo más que eterna, un chico peli plateado se acercó a Gingka que parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Gingka despierta, tenemos un examen de naturales ahora-le dijo el peli plateado.

-Tsubasa, es verdad el examen, vamos a llegar tarde-le dice Gingka a Tsubasa preocupado y recogiendo todo con rapidez.

-Si no te quedaras en tu mundo de fantasías, no llegaríamos tarde, Gingka siempre igual-le dice Tsubasa regañándole.

-¡Oye! No eres mi madre-se quejó Gingka haciendo que Tsubasa lanzase una pequeña risa, entonces los dos amigos partieron rumbo al laboratorio, donde harían el examen de naturales. El profesor puso a todos los alumnos en cuatro filas y a Gingka le toco sentarse detrás de Ryuga, a decir verdad a Gingka nunca se le dieron bien las formulas, había contestado todo menos las fórmulas que aún estaba intentando recordar cuales eran.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunto Ryuga en susurro cuando el profesor estaba hablando con un alumno para solucionarle una duda.

-Te lo agradecería-le dice Gingka con los ojos iluminados, haciendo que a Ryuga se le hiciese una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza, entonces Ryuga hizo como si se le cayese el examen, y que Gingka pudiera ver todas las respuestas sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, Ryuga tardo un poco en coger el examen, cuando lo cogió se acercó al profesor para darle el examen, Gingka no entendió porque Ryuga le ayudo, pero gracias a su ayuda sacaría mejor nota, cuando Ryuga se sentó Gingka le susurro en voz baja…

-Gracias….susurro Gingka. En el rostro de Ryuga hubo una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que le gustaría abrazar a Gingka y decirle que no tenía que darle las gracias, no podía por dos motivos, Rago ya le mataría por lo que paso por la mañana y porque ayudo a Gingka en el examen y segunda Helios era el novio de Gingka, no quería meter a Gingka en problemas con Helios.

-Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou…? (*)-susurro Ryuga sin que nadie le llegase a oír. Una vez finalizo el examen los alumnos tuvieron una pequeña reunión con el director, que duro hasta que llegara el receso, una vez llego el receso Gingka intento ir a hablar con Ryuga, pero Helios que ya sabía la intención de Gingka al ver como Ryuga le había ayudado en el examen, le cogió del brazo y lo llevo obligado, lejos de Ryuga.

-Helios, me haces daño-se quejó Gingka ya que Helios le había cogido muy fuerte del brazo, Helios le soltó y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Pretendes ponerme celoso?-le pregunto Helios a Gingka algo enfadado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Gingka sorprendido.

-En el examen, casi todos se dieron cuenta de que Ryuga tiro el examen a propósito para ayudarte-le dijo Helios a Gingka enfadándose un poco más al recordar la escena.

-Helios, porque me ayude no significa nada, le pedí ayuda porque no sabía hacer las formulas, aparte tú estabas sentado en la otra punta de la clase-le explico Gingka a Helios. El chico de ojos azules dio un suspiro y beso a Gingka, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos fuertemente, y solo acepto el beso. Por otro lado Ryuga estaba hablando con su hermano, en las gradas todo estaba tranquilo hasta que apareció Rago.

-¿Me permites secuestrar a tu hermano un rato?-le pregunto Rago a Ryuto, mientras ponía a Ryuga sobre su hombro.

-¡Rago suéltame!-grito Ryuga rojo al ver que todo el mundo les miraba. Ryuto dio un suspiro y dejo que Rago se llevase a Ryuga, sabía que si le decía que no, mandaría a algunos de sus amigos a que le molestasen por lo que quedaba de día. Rago se llevó a Ryuga a la azotea donde lo tiro contra el suelo, haciendo que Ryuga soltase un pequeño quejido, Rago se sentó encima de Ryuga y le cogió de la corbata del uniforme acercándolo a su rostro.

-¿Por qué le ayudaste?-le pregunto Rago a Ryuga.

-¡Porque me dio pena! Tu sabes que no se sabía las formulas por mucho que se esforzara, necesitaba ayuda-le dijo Ryuga a Rago evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!-le grito Rago al ver como el chico de ojos ámbar evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, Ryuga suspiro y le miro a los ojos.

-Entre Gingka y yo ya no hay nada, solo quiero ser su amigo…-le dijo Ryuga a Rago mirándole a los ojos con una cara que sabía que hacia recapacitar a Rago para perdonarle y darle todos sus caprichos.

-No me pongas esa cara por favor…Esta bien, pero no te acerques mucho a él, por su culpa casi mueres-le respondió Rago acariciando las cicatrices que tenía Ryuga en las muñecas, para luego lamer la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello, Ryuga dio un suspiro.

-"Me he salvado por esta vez, pero a la próxima no será tan fácil, creo que al estar con Rago me acerco más a mi muerte, que al haberme hecho esto por ti…"-pensó Ryuga mirando el cielo, el cual no tenía ni una sola nube…

* * *

(*)Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?: Traducción: ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

RominaDark5: Ok, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar por demasiada falta de inspiración, aquí tienen la conti, lo lamento por tardar tanto u.u a lo mejor los decepcione con este capítulo pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración e hice lo mejor que pude, espero que les haya gustado seme cuidan bye!


End file.
